Struggle
by Kirby12
Summary: A story told in snippets of 100 words. Riddick is back, Jack is a mess...chaos ensues. Business as usual for the Pitch Black crew.
1. Batter Up!

~ I claim no ownership to any Pitch Black characters.~

The room was dark and still. She listened for a moment longer before sliding out from under the covers, taking the aluminum bat she slept with along. She moved slowly and cautiously through the apartment. Coming to the front door she hesitated before peering out the peephole. The light that usually illuminated her door was out, which wasn't odd in and of itself but it made her uneasy. Neck hairs prickling, she turned only to see a shape looming an arms length away.

"Jack." A familiar voice rumbled from the shadow shape. Jack took a deep breath and swung. Hard.


	2. Bad behavior

~ I claim no ownership to any Pitch Black characters.~

The first blow struck Riddick on the arm when he blocked it. He wrenched the bat from Jack, it twanged sharply when it hit the floor behind him. He snagged her when she tried to run past him, she put up a fight, landing a glancing blow off of his chin and multiple kicks to his shins. Grabbing her upper arms hard, he shook her fiercely twice.

"You're hurting me!" She hissed trying to jerk away.

"Then behave." He growled. He gave her one last soft warning shake then slowly leaned in. Nose almost touching her neck he inhaled deeply.


	3. Repulsive

~ I claim no ownership to any Pitch Black characters.~

Jack went rigid. Riddick's breath was on her neck. She could feel the bile rising in her throat. With a sharp twist and a push she yanked herself free and sprinted to the bathroom. She whipped the door closed seconds before her days rations erupted from her mouth into the toilet with sickening plops. She heaved a few more times, before allowing herself to slide to the floor. Hot tears rolled down her face, she didn't care. After a few minutes she wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes.

~Thank you for the kind reviews!~


	4. Scent

~ I claim no ownership to any Pitch Black characters.~

Riddick had not heard a sound aside from Jacks' soft breathing from the bathroom for nearly thirty minutes, before he opened the door quietly. She looked sickly, swamped by the long tattered sweatshirt she wore, deep shadows were under her eyes and her hair was limp and lusterless. He growled his displeasure. Leaning down he scooped Jack up, inhaling her scent he puzzled for a moment, he could not quite place an odd lingering undertone. Cradling her to him, he moved to the bedroom. Leaning over the bed to deposit the sleeping girl, he froze. _Something_ had moved between them.


	5. Realizations

~ I claim no ownership to any Pitch Black characters.~

As she woke, her hand travelled to her stomach as it was wont to do lately. Jacks' eyes flew open when her hand made contact with another hand already on the swell of her belly. She tensed.

"Jack, relax." Riddick rumbled. She only then realized he was in bed next to her.

"So now you know." She said turning her head to meet Riddick's dark gaze. His eyes searched hers for a moment before they began to scrutinize her face. Jack felt him startle slightly when the baby kicked hard against his hand.

"And the father?" Riddick prompted voice soft.

~As always, a big thanks for your reviews, comments and constructive criticism.~


	6. Kicked out

~ I claim no ownership to any Pitch Black characters.~

"He is dead," Jack offered softly. "Now get out." When he made no move to vacate, she heaved herself out of the bed and glared at him from the foot. "GET OUT!" Jack said louder her hands gesturing towards the door. She felt a small jolt of surprise, hurt and relief when Riddick got up and walked out of the bedroom. She had expected a much bigger fight out of him. Her heart leapt when Riddick's voice drifted from the shadows of the hallway.

"I'll be back by dark. Pack your bags Jack. We are leaving, all three of us."

~ Thanks as always for reading and leaving reviews. I wanted to let all of you know that my updates may be a bit more sporadic as I've just started college. I will try to update at least once a week but I can't make any promises. What I will promise however is that I will finish this story!~


	7. Should I stay or should I go?

~ I claim no ownership to any Pitch Black characters.~

Jack raged for most of the day. She yelled, ranted and slammed doors. Riddick could not just walk back into her life and demand she drop everything to go with him. She was not leaving with him, and that was that.

However as the day wore on her arguments to stay sounded weak, less valid than they had earlier when she was spitting mad. She had no one, she was pregnant and barely getting by. Going with Riddick had to better than staying. Grunting acceptance, she packed what she had into a garbage bag, and set it by the door.


	8. Unexpected

~ I claim no ownership to any Pitch Black characters.~

Riddick had planned for a lot of things when he finally found Jack. Drugs, prostitution, mercs, he had run hundreds of scenarios through his head. He had not expected to find her pregnant. He would have to tweak the cocktail of drugs he had mixed up for her in case she decided not to come with him; he did not need to induce an early labor. He had searched for her for months. Not even Imam had been able to point him in the right direction. Riddick huffed to himself quietly; to say he was displeased was a severe understatement.

~Hi everyone. I am sorry for my prolonged absence. The long and short of it; I suffered a concussion a few months back. It wasn't bad but it did hamper my abilities to write. I honestly had no desire, drive or concentration. Only in the last week or so have I began to feel the spark and itch to put pen to paper. So I am back. Updates might be a bit spotty still as college work is keeping me running. Thanks as always for your support and reviews! Love it!~


	9. Trust

~ I claim no ownership to any Pitch Black characters.~

It took Jack under 10 minutes to put away her possessions in the spacious room Riddick had given her. She was surprised at the size of his ship, but he said he did a lot of long space flights and liked having the room to move. Riddick was a large man with an even larger presence. While he would tolerate small cell like spaces; he loathed them, she could see the appeal in a ship of this size. It was by no means a luxury model, but it was more than ample for two people. A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Yea? Come in." she called. Riddick opened the door giving the room a quick survey before his eyes fell to her.

"Here, I brought you these. Take two before we take off." He handed her a small blue box. Jack scrutinized the label.

"What are they for?" she asked. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw hurt flash briefly across Riddick's face before he growled out his answer.

"They are an anti-nauseant, kid. Apparently space travel can be hard on pregnant women. " Jack just stared at him blankly; frustrated by her silence he continued "I'm not trying to poison you! I just figured you might not want to be puking your guts out the whole ride...I know it's been a while Jack, but have you lost all trust in me?" Jack felt herself flush at his accusation, part in anger and part in guilt. Without a further word she ripped the box open and popped two pills from the blister pack. She locked her gaze with Riddick's as she downed the pills dry.

"They taste like shit." She grumbled.

"Next time, try them with water!" Riddick's laughter filled the room and Jack smiled.

~A little treat for you guys...two updates in one day and this one is 300 words! Thanks as always for reading!~


	10. Abort

~ I claim no ownership to any Pitch Black characters.~

"Jack, do you want to abort this baby?" Riddick wasn't surprised by the slap he received, he hadn't been sure going in what her reaction was going to be.

"Don't you ever, EVER, ask me that again!" Jack hissed, her stinging hand clutching her belly protectively, "I am keeping this baby!"

He nodded sharply.

"Alright, kid. We have to make a quick stop for supplies then." He gave her a shoulder a soft squeeze as he walked past. Jack wasn't sure if it was meant to be an apology, reassurance or resignation. She thought perhaps a combination of all three.


	11. Care

~ I claim no ownership to any Pitch Black characters.~

They were scheduled to dock on a small planet for supplies. Riddick would be the only one disembarking, he had made quick work of ordering everything he could think of that Jack might need, and he just had to inspect what he ordered before he signed for it. Jack had accepted his plan without any protest. It was a supply and refuelling planet anyways, nothing glamorous to see. She had been resting in her room for a while, contemplating. Riddick had come for her and seemed to have taken charge of her care. What that meant she had no idea.


	12. Domestication

Jack thought it was only fair that she earn her keep in some way. She had nothing of value she could give to Riddick; she was not conceited enough to believe her companionship and devotion was all he could desire. She had little to offer to him, especially in her current condition. Cleaning, cooking and laundry she would do it all. As sexist as it rang in her head, she would do what she could even if it kicked her back into the stone-age. Smiling she made her way to the mess; at least she was good hand at cooking.


	13. Colors

~ I claim no ownership to any Pitch Black characters.~

As Riddick pushed the small metal cart of medical supplies to the med bay his nose was greeted by a pleasant smell. Halting his eyes slid closed; he sniffed the air. The scents were like beautiful colors to him, filling his nose and making his stomach growl. He could smell red meat and spices; and Jack's scent. He was not thrilled that the cooking smells masked most of her scent; but the aroma he could detect was happy. Opening his eyes he continued on his way, unable to stop a soft rumble of pleasure and a small smile from escaping.


End file.
